


Good for Daddy

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyunnie just wants to be a good boy for Daddy now.





	Good for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is 21 while Chanyeol is 27.  
> This happens in university and yes, there are still such classroom settings in university (well, back here in my university at least)  
> Baekhyun is currently in his 3rd year while Chanyeol is pursuing his PhD in the Mathematics field in the university, which explains why he is a tutor there.
> 
>  
> 
> It's my first time writing so do leave comments! Also, I realise this fic is a very common scene but no plagarism is intended!

It was 10 minutes till their Calculus tutor entered the classroom, and Baekhyun was squirming uncomfortably in his seat with sweat beginning to form on his forehead, dreading the start of the next lesson, which was also the last lesson for the day. “Hey Byun,” one of his classmates walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? It looks as if you have a stick up your ass.”

 

Baekhyun forced out a smile, hoping it didn’t look fake and that his classmate wouldn’t suspect anything. “I’m alright. You should head back to your seat, class is starting soon.” Even though the concerned boy knew something was up from the awkward smile on Baekhyun’s face, he did not continue to prod into it and walked back to his seat. Baekhyun secretly thanked the heavens that his classmate walked off and heaved a silent sigh of relief.

 

_ If only he knew I actually have a stick up my ass,  _ Baekhyun thought. Baekhyun wanted to curse his Daddy for doing this to him but alas, it was his punishment and he had no choice but to take it like a good boy. 

 

The previous day, Baekhyun had received strict instructions from his Daddy to reach home by 9pm. However, Baekhyun forgot about his curfew and reached home way later than 9pm, and to add on to that, he forgot to bring out his umbrella and ended up being drenched in the rain on the way home. When he reached home, Baekhyun was met with a fuming Daddy. His Daddy refused to speak to him for the rest of the night and Baekhyun had to beg for punishment for being a bad boy, which ended up in Baekhyun having a dildo up his ass the whole day, instructed not to come until his Daddy permits it.

 

It had been already close to 6 hours since he had that dildo up his ass, and he was glad no one really questioned him about his constant fidgeting for the day. It wasn’t really ideal to have a dildo constantly prodding against his prostate, turning him on, but being unable to come as it wasn’t enough. 

 

_ Just one more lesson. Baekhyunnie, you can do it! Show Daddy that you can be a good boy!  _ Baekhyun’s inner monologue was interrupted by the shrill sound of the school bell and their Calculus tutor, Mr Park Chanyeol, strolled into the classroom that very moment.

 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to remain seated to minimise the discomfort, he had to stand to greet their tutor. As the lesson started, Baekhyun could feel his tutor’s eyes boring into him while he tried to avoid eye contact. However, Chanyeol could sense that Baekhyun was trying his best to avoid him.  _ I guess it’s playtime.  _ Chanyeol then internally smirked as he reached into his pockets and pressed a button on the remote that he had been carrying around the whole day.

 

As soon as the button was pressed, Baekhyun jerked up in his seat as the dildo inside him started vibrating. It started off as a slow buzzing, giving Baekhyun a slight discomfort. The buzzing against his prostate made him harder, but still not enough to bring him to the edge. Baekhyun had to bend over and leaned his upper body against the table as his prostate continues to get stimulated, at the same time not wanting his classmates seated around him to hear the dull buzzing of the dildo. But Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s actions and decided to play a little more. “Byun Baekhyun, are my lessons that boring that you had to lie on the table? Any questions about the lessons so far?”

 

“N-no, D- I mean Mr Park. I was just feeling a little tired.” Baekhyun then immediately sat up straight in his seat. However, that action made the dildo inside him move a little and nudged his prostate a little more. Baekhyun had to bite down his lip from having a soft moan escape his lips. 

Chanyeol once again noticed his action and decided to take his game to the highest level. He set the vibration speed of the dildo inside Baekhyun to the highest level while walking around the classroom, preaching about Euler’s Formula. A moan could be heard from Baekhyun’s direction and all eyes in the classroom turned to him. Baekhyun was bent over the table, with tears forming in his eyes.

 

Chanyeol paused his lesson for a moment and asked in pretentious worry, “Mr Byun, are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Baekhyun, sensing Chanyeol’s underlying message, hastily nodded and rushed out of the classroom. 

 

As soon as Baekhyun entered the infirmary and ensuring it was empty, he quickly locked the door and settled on the bed. He rushed to take off all his clothes, wanting to attain pleasure as soon as possible. The moment his hardness hit the cool air, the shiver ran through his body. On the inside, he knew his Daddy would be unhappy if he came without him, but at the same time, he was excited to know how his Daddy will punish him for being a bad boy.

 

Baekhyun glanced at the clock and saw that there was only 10 more minutes till his Daddy would end his lesson and make his way over, meaning that there was only 10 minutes for Baekhyun to play with himself. 

 

Baekhyun situated himself on all fours on the bed, as he reached to his bottom to pull out the vibrating dildo that was still deep inside him. He gave out a breathy moan as the dildo slipped out of his hole and he plunged it right into his core again with all the strength he could find. 

 

“A-Ah!” Baekhyun half-screamed half-moaned as the dildo once again hit his prostate head-on, a shock of pleasure electrifying him. He continued thrusting the dildo into himself while arching his back, to feel the dildo enter him as far as possible. Lost in his pleasure, his other hand reached to his erection and started stroking himself off. 

 

The sight was truly to behold; Baekhyun spread out on all fours on the bed, pupils dilated while being indulging himself in lust. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his lips onto the pillow, eyes drooping closed, tears running down his red cheeks. From his hard cock, a string of precum leaked from the head of his cock and onto the sheets beneath him. This sight will definitely give any man, straight or not, an erection.

 

Baekhyun was too lost in his own world to hear the infirmary’s door being unlocked by the turn of a key. He continued to stroke himself while thrusting the dildo until a low-pitched chuckle snapped him out of his trance.

 

“I thought Baekhyunnie was being such a good boy for me when I saw him in class. But the moment I enter, I see you being the bad boy you are. Don’t you think bad boys should be punished?” Chanyeol said as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves after locking the door once again, showing off his veiny and bulky arms, the ones that Baekhyun loves to bite on during sex. 

 

“Y-yes Daddy, Baekhyunnie had been a bad boy and deserves to be punished,” Baekhyun answered, filled with both fear and excitement, hardness forgotten under the judging eyes of his Daddy and vibrating dildo left somewhere on the bed, pushed aside. Chanyeol then took a seat on the bed. “Come and lie across Daddy’s lap,” Chanyeol instructed.

 

Baekhyun obeyed and situated himself across his Daddy’s lap, bottom jutting out. Chanyeol placed his palm on one of Baekhyun’s smooth cheeks, caressing it tenderly when suddenly he lifted his palm and a resounding slap echoed in the room.

 

“Ah!” Baekhyun cried out from both pain and pleasure. But the pain subsided as soon as Chanyeol went back to caressing his ass. “Bad boys get nothing but spankings and Baekhyunnie has been a bad boy. How many spankings do you think Baekhyunnie deserves?”

 

“T-twenty?” Baekhyun replied in a small voice, but loud enough for his Daddy to hear. “Alright, twenty it is. Daddy wants you to count along, is that understood baby?” Baekhyun nodded as he anticipated the upcoming spank.

 

The first of the twenty came down hard, right between the two ass cheeks. Baekhyun moaned loudly as a weak “One" escaped his lips.

 

The spanking continued as Baekhyun counted to twenty. By the end of the twenty hits, Baekhyun had tears running down his flushed cheeks but his eyes clearly indicated he was lost in pleasure, with his cock hard and leaking with precum. Ass cheeks red, Chanyeol once again caressed the soft peaches and praised Baekhyun, “Baekhyunnie took his punishment like a good boy, and now good boys deserve a treat.”

 

Baekhyun moaned at the pleasurable sensation of his Daddy’s big and rough palms fondling his still-sensitive ass cheeks, but still managed to nod his head in reply to his Daddy.

 

Chanyeol manhandled Baekhyun such that Baekhyun was now kneeling right in between Chanyeol’s legs, facing Chanyeol’s hard on. “I think you deserve a nice and sweet treat, don't you think, baby?”

 

Saliva pooled in Baekhyun’s mouth as he reached out to Chanyeol’s belt and started unbuckling it. Baekhyun loved nothing more than choking on his Daddy’s long and thick cock, then swallowing whatever cum his Daddy has to offer.

 

With trembling fingers, Baekhyun managed to unbutton and unzip his Daddy’s pants and removing it to pool onto the floor, leaving Baekhyun to face the large package beneath the underwear. Baekhyun slowly brought his face and nuzzled into the underwear, breathing in the thick musk of his Daddy’s cock. Baekhyun was too far into pleasure to be brought back. 

 

Baekhyun grazed his teeth over the underwear, at the same time licking it. Chanyeol gave a deep groan and Baekhyun knew he was doing well and wanted to hear more of it.

 

Baekhyun then removed his Daddy’s underwear, hard and angrily red cock springing right into Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun looked at the cock in awe, as if it's his favourite candy, and licked his lips and anticipation. He first ran his cheeks along the length of his Daddy’s rod, basking in the warmth and musky scent before licking it up and down like a lollipop.

 

Chanyeol once again groaned in pleasure but he wanted release quickly. He grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair and led his lips to the head of his cock. Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol wanted and gave a teasing lick to the cockhead. Tasting the delicious salty precum, he went on to take Chanyeol fully in his mouth, stretching his small lips due to the girth, until the bulbous cockhead hit the back of his throat. Due to Chanyeol’s large size, Baekhyun was not able to take in everything so whatever was outside his mouth, he made up by stroking it with his pretty fingers that Chanyeol loved.

 

The moment Chanyeol felt this cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat, he lost all forms of restrain and started thrusting into Baekhyun’s small mouth. Baekhyun made sure to hollow his cheeks and to not graze the cock with his teeth. He wanted his Daddy to feel only pleasure. While Chanyeol continued to thrust into his baby’s mouth, Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of being used. The moans were music to Chanyeol’s ears, sending more blood Southward. Chanyeol quickened the pace of his thrusting, which Baekhyun’s moans increased in loudness and pitch. Baekhyun also snuck a hand down to his own erection, stroking himself to completion while choking on Daddy’s cock.

 

A few more thrusts and it had Chanyeol coming with a deep groan, shooting strings of salty cum down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun swallowed it all, not wanting to waste a single drop of the sweet treat. As he swallowed, he had also came into his own hands. Chanyeol caught sight of Baekhyun’s cum-stained hands. He took it, brought it to his lips and licked it clean. “I see that my baby also came. Does it mean that he doesn’t need Daddy to satisfy him anymore?” Chanyeol teased with a smirk.

 

“No, D-daddy! Baekkie wants to come from you!” Baekhyun cried out, lips wobbling and a sob threatening to escape. Chanyeol, satisfied with the answer, brought Baekhyun up to the bed onto his back, and hovered above him. Chanyeol brought a hand to reach down to Baekhyun’s hole, and started scissoring it open. “My baby is still loose from the dildo being in him the whole day? Well, I guess I can skip the preparation.”

 

Without waiting for any form of reply from Baekhyun, Chanyeol wrapped Baekhyun's legs around his waist and thrusted into him without any form of warning, until his hips came into contact with Baekhyun’s ass. All pleasure came to Baekhyun at once, and he moaned out loud while his eyes rolled to the back, to much for him to take. Chanyeol was merciless in this movements, making slapping noises that resonated in the room, also causing the bed to rock squeakily and Baekhyun moving up the bed with every sharp thrust. 

 

Baekhyun looked like a wreck, but a masterpiece in Chanyeol’s eyes. His eyes were unfocused with dried tracks of tears on his cheeks, tongue peeking out from those cherry lips and panting. The sight had Chanyeol harder than before.

 

Chanyeol had had his way with his baby so many times, he basically knew Baekhyun inside out. With every thrust hitting the prostate head on, Chanyeol also continued to suck on Baekhyun’s milky neck and chest, leaving behind bruising hickeys, which looked like constellations mapped out across the sky. Chanyeol then moved further down to give a teasing lick on one of Baekhyun’s nipples, while pinching the other. 

 

There was just too much pleasure for Baekhyun to take as his Daddy knew exactly how to play with Baekhyun. As Chanyeol bit down on one of his nipples harshly, Baekhyun came with a choking cry, painting his stomach and chest white. However, Chanyeol was far from done with him.

 

Chanyeol then made Baekhyun lie on his side, with one of his legs above Chanyeol’s shoulders. The position allowed him to thrust at a deeper angle, giving sharper thrusts to the prostate. Baekhyun screamed at the new angle he was in, mind clouded with pleasure and lust.

 

Not wanting anyone to hear Baekhyun’s screams from the outside, Chanyeol reached his arm out for Baekhyun to teeth on. Baekhyun absolutely loved to bite and suck on the muscular arms that gave him security and reassurance. With Baekhyun’s mouth occupied with Chanyeol’s forearm, his screams and moans were muffled. 

 

However, as Chanyeol continued thrusting into Baekhyun, he felt his release approaching. He flipped Baekhyun around onto all fours, and continued to thrust at an animalistic pace. Baekhyun, by then, lost his voice from all the moaning and screaming, and was left panting while choking on his saliva occasionally. The sheets beneath him were already wet from all of his saliva and tears. His fists reached out to whatever sheets he could grab as the pleasure was overwhelming. He arched his back, chest touching the bed, as he felt Chanyeol’s cock reaching into the depths of his body, much deeper than ever before. Baekhyun was as limp as a doll, and he wanted Chanyeol to use him like one. 

 

For the third time for the day, Baekhyun came onto the sheets, with a weak and choking moan. Chanyeol had also finally came with a groan into Baekhyun, coating his insides white. Baekhyun moaned once more as he felt his Daddy coming into him. He loved the sensation of his Daddy’s cum dripping out of his ass.

 

Chanyeol pulled his limp cock out of Baekhyun’s hole and admired his masterpiece - his baby all wrecked on the bed, with his ass in the air and hole leaking with his cum. He then took out his phone from the pocket of his pants on the floor to record the moment, giving him more material to jack off from when his baby isn't around. 

 

“Hey baby, can you sit up? I need to clean you up,” Chanyeol tenderly asked while sweeping Baekhyun’s fringe away from his sweaty forehead. Baekhyun groggily nodded and obeyed his Daddy’s instructions. A small shot of pleasure ran through his body as his sitting position made more cum leak out of his hole. He sat on the bed, dazed while Chanyeol headed to the nurse’s table to grab some tissues to clean his baby up. After that, he made Baekhyun rest on the neighbouring bed while he changed the sheets of the soiled bed.

 

After changing the sheets, Chanyeol turned around and found his baby sleeping peacefully on the bed. A fond smile surfaced as he dressed his baby up, while being careful not to wake him up.

 

Chanyeol kissed the sleeping Baekhyun on the forehead and whispered, “Rest well Baekhyun, you've done well today.” As if Baekhyun could hear him, he gave a small smile in his sleep. Chanyeol couldn't wait for his loved one to wake up so that they could cuddle under the warm covers of the bed back at home that night, showering him with the love he deserves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! If you liked this fic, do leave a comment~  
> I may write an extra chapter on how they met, depending on whether I'm inspired hehe


End file.
